nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program
The Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program, is a program Nintendo launched for the Nintendo 3DS. This program was made by Nintendo in recognition of players who bought the 3DS for $249.99 before the price dropped to $169.99 on August 12, 2011. In order to become an ambassador, players had to log on to the Nintendo eShop with their 3DS before August 12th and then update the console. The Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program offers ten NES games for early adopters and also offers ten Game Boy Advance games starting December 16, 2011, making twenty total. In addition to the twenty free games, Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors may also download a special Ambassador Certificate. The certificate has a notifications feature, which when toggled 'On' allows the player to receive special notifications exclusive to Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors. After a system update, it is possible for players to transfer their NES and Game Boy Advance games to another Nintendo 3DS system. Games Nintendo Entertainment System games These games were officially announced for release on September 1, 2011 but were actually released in the later hours of August 31, 2011. They are classic NES games from the past including Super Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda. There are two The Legend of Zelda games, perhaps as a celebration of the twenty fifth anniversary of The Legend of Zelda series. The release of Metroid may be a tribute to the 25th Anniversary of Metroid for the Famicom Disk System. The same titles were released globally, albeit with their original regional differences. The games currently lack a restore point feature, but use the Virtual Console Restore feature and Sleep Mode. Nintendo is planning to update the software to add it in the future, with plans of releasing the future NES games to the public. The games as followed are listed below: *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Metroid'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Ice Climber'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Yoshi'' *''Wrecking Crew'' Game Boy Advance games On December 16, 2011, ten Game Boy Advance games were released for free on the Nintendo 3DS. With five of them being games from the Mario series. Nintendo currently have no plans of releasing these Game Boy Advance games to the general public. The Game Boy Advance games initially are released with no Virtual Console Restore or Restore Point capability. At first, it is impossible to put the games into Sleep Mode as if the game was emulated on an original Nintendo DS build. The games initially does not allow StreetPass or SpotPass to function correctly when played. These games do not support wireless play. The released Game Boy Advance titles are presumably the same worldwide, as per the release of the ten free Nintendo Entertainment System games. The Game Boy Advance games released are as followed: *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *''Wario Land 4'' *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' References Category:Nintendo 3DS